twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ImperiexSeed
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:ImperiexSeed page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 19:01, February 19, 2012 RE: Supernatural Wiki Peaches, I left the Wiki because it seems that all we do is fight and I'm sick of it. Besides, I knew that if I messaged you about it or something there was a strong chance that it'd end up being an argument, given our history. It has nothing to do with a dimming interest in the show, because that is not ''the case. --Love and Lust 19:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I know I have a really short temper, but I ''don't bitch over something as small as you undoing my edits. That just isn't me, okay? -hugs- --Love and Lust 19:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Editing for badges I think I can answer to that. Editing for badges is not in itself a bad thing, I am guilty of that myself on occasion (if I'm a few edits short of a new badge I may edit in such a way to make up for the missing edit number to get it). However, 1) this wiki is mostly complete, and there is little space for improvement; 2) most of the badge-hunters are either a) the new editors in the block, who have not yet learned how to move around and what to do (and an admin or I have to warn them and undo their edits) or b) they realize this and do a number of pointless edits (and again an admin or I have to warn them and undo their edits). As you can see it, it's mostly a practical reason. MinorStoop 19:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Close but not quite. :We try to discourage pointless editing, period. As LuckyTimothy explained, we can do without somebody that adds and removes a comma in rapid succession on the Eclipse page. But if someone has a valid variation to make to the category tree, (s)he's welcome to make all the edits (s)he needs, even if they are 300 in a day. MinorStoop 20:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Judging by the signature, you're working in source mode. If so, allow me to suggest you a detail. Though I wouldn't know how it is on Supernatural wiki, here you can indent your posts by adding one or more ":" character(s) at the beginning of a line. MinorStoop 20:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see... Hey, ImperiexSeed. It's me, Savannah...I just thought I'd check in; it's been a while since we last talked. How've you been doing lately? :) --Love and Lust 23:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Like MinorStoop? I'll say this once again, Imperiex. MinorStoop is a great user and very helpful. I know, given our history, you might think I am just saying that but, trust me, I'm not. That is all ''there is to it, okay? No need to get all worked up about it. Best regards, --Love and Lust 02:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You wanted to discuss something...? Nathan told me that you wished to talk with me about something. What is it, Seedy? Did something happen on the DC Wiki or something? Savannah Pierce 01:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know... ...that after this Monday, I won't be here for at least five days. I'm not taking a break from Wikia, though. I'll be on my honeymoon, but I should be back on Saturday or Sunday. Savannah Pierce 16:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) LYLAB and its meaning You know how LYLAS means ''Love You Like A Sister? I use that when I'm talking with my close friends who are female users, LYLAB (Love You Like A Brother) is the counterpart to it that applies to male users. I wouldn't call anyone a Lame Ass Bitch. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.Savannah Pierce 03:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) You and your wise self. You can think it means anything you want to think it means. Keep in mind, though, that all who are wise aren't old, and all who are old aren't wise. Signed the sweet, kind, and smart lady with a beautiful name, TeamTaycob 03:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, you're too much for me to handle. What I mean is, you're a realist. You're grounded, you make sense, and you don't let insane dreams get the best of you. You're not foolish or stupid. A little unreasonable for not liking yourself too much, but you're no dummy.You keep your head all the time, and I respect that a lot. TeamTaycob 03:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :: And I require looseness and a sense of not being pressured. Give it. TeamTaycob 03:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Seedy, you're not creepy. Also, mystery and unpredictability work well for you. I haven't run away screaming, have I? But seriously, what would you like me to tell you? You're giving me a hard time here and I don't really appreciate it. I'd like to have an explanation for your picking on me before I log off and call it a night. I'm only trying to understand you here. Don't be an Edward Cullen. TeamTaycob 03:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::We are friends, Seedy. I'd just like for you to tell me what's wrong and why you keep treating me like this. It's driving me nuts, and I won't be able to sleep if I don't find out tonight. I'm a Scorpio - I can't help being intruding and curious. TeamTaycob 03:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm holding up pretty well now. Thanks for your concern. It's nice to find people who care here. :) I'm feeling a lot better now. *hugs* TeamTaycob 03:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : And it is'' surprising that we haven't had a whirlwind of compliments, insults, sarcasm, somewhat understanding, apologies, and, in the end, hugs all in a conversation today! Either we need to sort things out or we need therapy, lol. TeamTaycob 03:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear Seedy (who doesn't have another nickname yet :-P)... Sorry for leaving you like that. It was a quick, sporadic, stupid thing. And I can't chat again now, but I probably can later. Thanks for being polite. I appreciate it. :) TeamTaycob 01:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) : I did read it. I just didn't know what to say. And you were right. You're definitely caring. Also, isn't it late (or early), where you are? Don't tell me you don't sleep. TeamTaycob 04:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Seed. Ace, Seedy, etc. Doesn't matter right now, 'cause that's not my point. I was logged off for a couple of hours, and I saw that you stood up to JacobFan81, and defended me. I didn't ask you to, but thanks a lot. You're a great friend. Take care, TeamTaycob 03:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat... Did I do something to offend you? When you came on chat and saw that I was there, you just bailed on me before I could say another word. Is something going on, or am I missing something? Savannah Pierce Hunter 03:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing things up! Savannah Pierce Hunter 02:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) It's been nine whole days... ...since I've last talked to you! You're not angry with me, are you? Because I certainly haven't been angry with you - just busy with violin, school, etc. (by the way, the violin solo has passed, I think I did fairly okay, and what's done is done) for a while. It's okay if you forgot about me, since I'm not really that memorable (just persistent :P), but we should catch up, because it's been a really, ''reeeeeaaaally long time. Well, to me, anyway. How are you? TeamTaycob 04:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know I am a strange lady wolf. Don't ask. (Okay, if you're that curious, I thought you were avoiding me. Kaythanksbye.) TeamTaycob 22:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : ...Sorry, Seed. And you know very well that if I didn't like you, I wouldn't talk to you this much. TeamTaycob 22:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Change is good. I agree; friendship is a precious thing. And what I want from you is for you to take me as I am. No one's perfect, and I'm pretty far from it. I'd also appreciate an apology from you, because I really am sorry for being a bitch. TeamTaycob 02:59, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you remind me of someone I know... How are you, Seed? It's been a while since we've last talked. TeamTaycob 03:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) What the hell is going on?! I read your reply to my comment over on your blog regarding the Smallville Wiki over at CC, and it's pretty clear that you're angry with me. I'm sorry for whatever it is I did, okay? If this is about your conflict with Chrys and my attempt to calm the storm between the two of you, what the hell do you want me to do?! Love and Lust 02:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Seedy, I never said/thought that I was more Wikia-oriented than you were. Yes, I know my stuff when it comes to Wikia but that doesn't mean whatsoever that I'm more oriented with the site than you are. Love and Lust 03:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Acutally, I am ''an admin on a few Wikis I contribute to: here and here. And just because you're mad because of what happened between you and Chrys doesn't mean you can take it out on me. Love and Lust 03:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah, as long as it doesn't cross the "personal attacks" territory. And about the incident with you and Chrys, I didn't know what the fuck to do. You both are my (one of many) best friends, and the way I saw it all (what with you both PMing me), it was like: ''Side with Chrys, and Seedy will be mad at me. Side with Seedy, and Chrys will be mad at me. ''I was trying to calm the storm between the two of you without escalating things, but hey, some storms don't calm that easily. Best regards, Love and Lust 04:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I know, I just thought it needed to be pointed out. And, to be honest, although I'm still angry with you for your snarky comments at me over at the CC Wiki, I forgive you. Love and Lust 04:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Apology accepted, Seed. *hugs* Love and Lust 14:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh no you didn't! First off! You don't have to talk to Savannah like that! She is more wikia-oriented than you, well she shows it more. And the whole me and you thing is done! I don't know how you wanna be friends if you treat my friends like crap. So get it together.... : When have I ever said I didn't like you? You know what, I'm done! You swear ''no one likes you, but you never asked! So goodbye! : --LovelyChrys RE: Hey! It's been too long. We really should catch up some time. TeamTaycob 01:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC)